Danny St. John (Video Game)
Danny "Dan" St. John is an original character that appears as one of the main antagonists (Along with Andrew and Brenda) in Episode 2: Starved for Help of The Walking Dead Video Game. Danny and his family conspire with the Save-Lot Bandits and lure unwary survivors to their farm where they would dismember and murder them to cook them into human meat and then trade as food to the bandits in return for protection and supplies. Unlike his mother and brother, who appear to commit their horrendous actions out of necessity and to survive, Danny appears to relish in violence and killing and enjoys in toying with his victims before dismembering them into human meat. Pre-Apocalypse St. John's Dairy Farm Danny's parents, Brenda and Terry, own a dairy farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia, and Danny helps out along with his brother, Andrew. Andrew, being the oldest, caused some friction between the brothers as Danny feels that his parents favored him more than himself as well as Andrew attending college. Danny, on the other hand, excelled in sports and even won a trophy in baseball. Danny felt that he needed to get away from Macon after he came of age, because they ran into some of what Andy described as "trouble", most likely referring to problems of their cannibalism. Afterwards, he started and ran an insurance company in Decatur, Georgia. It was a steadfast, improving business, but after the apocalypse occurred, along with the death of his father, Danny now plays a more important and key role on the farm. Post-Apocalypse Episode 2: Starved for Help He is first seen walking over to the Travelier Motel and introducing himself along with his brother, Andrew. Eventually Lee Everett, Clementine, and the others will stop by St John's farm in hopes to find some food and shelter from the walkers. To begin with, Danny stays inside the house, and helps out his mother. Brenda mentions to Lee that he always has been a bit of a "momma's boy", but also that it is not a good idea to tell him that. After Lee and Mark had been ambushed by bandits on the outskirts of the dairy, Danny asks Lee to come with him and scope out the nearby forest for the bandits' camp, but they end up finding a smaller camp, which by Danny's guess is probably not the main base. Lee recovers a camera, but as its batteries are empty, Danny expresses his relief, giving off that he is hiding something. They are soon confronted by the inhabitant of the camp, a deranged woman named Jolene, who threatens them with a crossbow. If Lee refrains from shooting her, she starts addressing Danny, telling him that she knows exactly who he is and what his family does, but before she can tell the full story to Lee, Danny shoots her, and mumbles "what a waste", before leaving the camp with Lee. Back on the dairy, Lee has short conversation with Danny, who is reveling in his kill, stroking his gun which he calls "Charlotte", which Lee finds disturbing. Lee can also confront Danny about a wheelbarrow filled with old, bloody clothes, and he will claim that he cut himself badly, despite not being visibly wounded or scarred. Back in the house at dinner time, Lee excuses himself, and investigates the second floor, where he finds a barely living Mark with both his legs cut off, revealing the St. Johns to be cannibals. Announcing his findings to the group which had assembled for dinner, Danny mumbles, "Everything could have turned out ok for you folks...", before grabbing his rifle and pointing it at Kenny, while Andrew takes Clementine hostage. Then, the injured Mark comes crawling down the stairs begging for help, which distracts Lee, and Danny knocks him out with the rifle, and locks him in their meat locker. After having escaped from the meat locker along with Lilly and Clementine, Lee and Kenny sneak up on Danny, who guards the barn, while angrily muttering about how his family does not treat him with appropriate respect. Andrew suddenly returns and tells Danny to finish off their prisoners, forcing them to hide in a stall. Hearing Danny mumbling to himself that he will let one of them run, only for him or her to run into a bear-trap he has placed in the way, Lee peeks out from the stall to find out where he is, only to get Danny's rifle shoved in his face. Lee grabs the barrel, averts the shot, and struggles with Danny, who gets the upper hand, before either Kenny or Lilly comes to his aid, causing the wounded Danny to stumble into his own bear-trap. With his leg stuck in the trap, Danny manically states to Lee that cannibalism is the only way to survive in the world now, and tells him that he should keep him alive and eat him, as he does not believe that he has the courage to kill him. Lee can retort that Danny and his family are insane and that cannibalism is never the answer. In-Game Decision Lee will have to choose to either kill Danny with a pitchfork or leave him to his fate in the modified bear-trap. Kill Danny (Deceased) If Lee opts to kill Danny, he throws the pitchfork at him, impaling him through the chest, killing him. Clementine will witness this and become frightened. Spare Danny (Unknown, presumed undead) If left to live, Lee throws the pitchfork at at a hay-bale, and turns his back on Danny, and he is presumably still stuck in the bear-trap when the walkers overrun the dairy. However, If Lee tried to save Larry and before he leaves the barn, Lilly threatens to kill Danny for playing a role in her father's death. It is uncertain whether Lilly follows through with her threat. There may be a slim possibility that Andrew (if left alive) rushes to Danny's aid, but the last that is seen of him is his apparent surrender to his fate at the hands of the invading horde of walkers. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Danny has killed: *Travis (Caused) *David Parker (Caused) *Jolene (Determinant) *Mark (Caused) *Mac (Possibly Caused) *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people. Death Killed By *Kenny (Caused, Determinant) *Lilly Caul (Caused, Determinant) *Lee Everett (Determinant) After discovering that Kenny and Lee escaped the meat locker, Danny points a gun at Lee. Danny misses the shot and pulls Lee, then Lilly or Kenny (Depending on Lee's prior decision when deciding to kill Larry) using the weapon of their choice, making him fall on a bear-trap and on the hay. Danny then tells Lee not to kill him and eat him as meat. If Lee chooses to kill Danny, he is stabbed with an pitchfork and dies; if Lee does not kill him, he just leaves Danny there. If so, he is presumed to have been eaten by the walkers as they invaded, or dies from blood loss and reanimate as walker himself. Appearances The Walking Dead Video Game by Telltale Games Season 1 Trivia *Danny named his gun Charlotte and displays affection towards the gun, treating it like a person. **Danny is one of three characters in The Walking Dead that has named their weapon. The others being Negan with "Lucille", and Molly with "Hilda". *Danny is the youngest of the St. John family. *Lee's choice to spare or kill Danny affects Lee's relationship with Clementine. *Lee can choose to spare Danny. However, because he is caught in a bear trap (that cannot be undone), he is most likely killed. *At the start of Episode 3, Lee can be seen holding Charlotte. *It is highly likely that Danny and Andrew St. John were the ones who set the bear trap in which David Parker was caught. *Danny appeared to be the middle man between the Save-Lot Bandits and the St. Johns, facilitating their deals and delivering them their food personally, as Jolene recognizes Danny right away and claims he was good friends with the bandits. St. John, Danny St. John, Danny St. John, Danny St. John, Danny